Currently, in SUV's and light weight trucks, it is often difficult to mitigate leg injuries and prevent “submarining” of a pedestrian beneath a vehicle after contact between a moving vehicle and the pedestrian. This is due to higher bumper heights typical of these types of vehicles, and the difficulty of packaging a fixed low-mounted energy-absorbing member due to vehicle styling demands, off-road performance needs, and other factors. Thus, a need exists for an active system designed to detect, catch and support the lower leg of a pedestrian during impact with a SUV or light weight truck.